


Another Dumb Frostiron Post

by DownWithTheThrone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, this is really dumb im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownWithTheThrone/pseuds/DownWithTheThrone
Summary: Loki shows Tony his Jotun form! IDEK this is stupid.





	Another Dumb Frostiron Post

Tony was bent over his latest project -an upgrade to Peter’s Spider Suit- when Loki walked into the room.   
“Oh hey! Sup, Goddy?” The two had become close after getting through, you know, Loki hurling him through a window and other such minor issues. He had moved into Tony’s tower a fortnight ago, per request of the Council. The other Avengers were gone, so it had been tense for awhile until Loki got trapped in his air ducts a week ago, and they talked while Tony worked on getting him out. The reason why a god had somehow gotten stuck in Tony’s air vent had something to do with a certain wizard and his cloak.  
“I, um.” Tony had never heard the god falter, or for that matter be less than perfectly eloquent, if a bit stilted, in his speech.   
“Dude, it’s fine. I’m a cool mom.” He struck a pose and Loki snorted. “What’s up, attempted ruler of Earth and Asgard? If you broke something, I am a billionaire. I can probably replace it.”  
“It is not so trivial as that.” Tony was starting to get rather nervous. Loki took a deep breath. “Ok. I am sure you have heard at least some of this. Odin is not my father. He found me as a child. I am actually from Jotunheim.”  
“So, you're a… frost giant?” Tony tried not to show his surprise for fear of scaring Loki off. He knew some things from reading Norse mythology, but you could never be quite sure of what was true and what was human imagination for those sort of things.  
“Yes. There is something I must show you.” The mischief-maker closed his eyes and his glamour fell away.   
Tony looked at the blue figure in front of him. “Loki, you of all people should know that I don’t think any less of you because of your origins. For what it’s worth, I think you look beautiful. A very nice shade of indigo.”  
Loki blushed, which meant he turned an even deeper shade of blue. The genius reached out a hand to touch him, but the Jotun flinched away.   
“Sorry! I didn't mean… I should have asked!” He inwardly berated himself. God, what an idiot. He of all people should know to be careful! Now he was going to scare his roommate away, right after Loki had shared something so important and difficult with him. He was supposed to be a genius, not alike to any blithering fool off the streets.   
Loki reached out a blue hand and took Tony’s, silencing his mental babbling. Tony calmed down considerably at the god not running away.“I apologize. I was… startled. I am used to being knocked over by my incompetent ignoramus of a brother. You must understand that it was not meaningful.”  
Tony traced his hand over the god’s sharp cheekbones, and then, as if drawn by some magnetic force, over his lips. “I know.”  
There was an intake of breath. “You really aren’t disgusted by me.” He sounded amazed.   
“How could I ever be disgusted by you, you stupid god?” And, to prove his point, he stood up on his toes and kissed Loki’s cold, blue lips. “Anyone who could ever be disgusted by perfection is a cretin.”  
…  
When the Avengers made it back to the tower, Clint jokingly asked if Loki was finding Earth’s women attractive. Tony growled a bit, but Loki simply grabbed his hand and pulled Tony onto his lap, kissing him full on the mouth.   
“Is that sufficient answer, bird?”  
Clint shuffled awkwardly, along with most of the heroes. Thor seemed to be the only one not surprised or weirded out, and promptly gave his blessing for the couple’s marriage.   
“I always knew my brother would chose only the worthiest of consorts! Well done, man of iron! I welcome you to our family!”  
Tony blushed and mumbles protestations under his breath, but Loki only smirked, well used to his brothers antics.

 

Fin


End file.
